Two farmers agree that pigs are worth $\$300$ and that goats are worth $\$210$. When one farmer owes the other money, he pays the debt in pigs or goats, with ``change'' received in the form of goats or pigs as necessary. (For example, a $\$390$ debt could be paid with two pigs, with one goat received in change.) What is the amount of the smallest positive debt that can be resolved in this way?
Solution: If a debt of $D$ dollars can be resolved in this way, then integers $p$ and $g$ must exist with \[
D = 300p + 210g = 30(10p + 7g).
\]As a consequence, $D$ must be a multiple of 30, and  no positive debt less than $\$30$ can be resolved. A debt of  $\boxed{\$30}$  can be resolved since \[
30 = 300(-2) + 210(3).
\]This is  done by giving 3 goats and receiving 2 pigs.